In His Eyes
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: “Just wait,” I said, evil in my eyes, “You’ll suffer, you and your loved ones. It’s just going to get better for me, and worse for you from here, babe.” Rated T for safety. Troyella.
1. Prologue

**In His Eyes**

**Prologue**

**Summary ;; "Just wait," I said, evil in my eyes, "You'll suffer, you and your loved ones. It's just going to get better for me, and worse for you from here, babe."**

**Disclaimer ;; I don't own HSM or any of its characters.**

**Authors note ;; Okay, just for clarification in the future, this story, after the kidnapping happens, will be told from the kidnappers POV. He will be named by his codename, Killer. And his real identity won't be given until the very end of the story. If you're confused about anything, be sure to tell me in a review. **

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat up in bed. She inhaled the smell of her mother's pancakes; a huge smile spread across her face. She slowly got out of bed, and stretched, yawning. She walked to her window and opened her curtains, letting the bright sun fill the darkness covering her room. She walked into her huge, walk-in closet and looked around, deciding on what to wear.

After a few minutes, Gabriella decided on a pair of dark, skinny fitted jeans and a pink and black silk top that showed a little bit of cleavage. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She then began on her make-up. She put light pink and black eye shadow on her eyes, and some eyeliner and mascara. She put a dab of light pink blush on her cheeks and some pink lip-gloss on her lips. She then brushed through her hair and straightened it, pulling half of it up with a little black clip.

Gabriella smiled at herself in the mirror, then walked downstairs, where the smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nostrils. She smiled at her mother, "Morning, mami." She said, grabbing a plate of pancakes and bacon off the counter, grabbing a fork while sitting down.

Maria Montez smiled at her daughter, "Morning, mija." She greeted, mixing pancake batter.

Gabriella began eating her pancakes. Once she finished, she put her dishes in the sink, washed them, and then walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her Hollister bag and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Bye, mami. Love you." She smiled.

"Bye sweetie. Love ya too." Maria said to her daughter. Gabriella smiled again then walked out the door. Gabriella walked to the garage and opened the door of her Audi S4 convertible that her mom and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton had gotten her for her 16th birthday. She got in and started the car; she drove off towards East High.

Gabriella admired the clear blue sky as she drove. It was a beautiful spring day, but for some reason, Gabriella had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen, but she ignored the feeling.

Gabriella pulled up to East High and parked her car in her normal spot. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She closed the door then pushed the lock button on her key chain. She smiled, waving at some of her friends as she walked through the doors of East High School. She walked into the gym where she saw Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and her new friend, Laura sitting in the bleachers, and Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and their other new friend, Tyler playing basketball.

Gabriella smiled as she walked up to the bleachers, "Hey girls," she said.

"Hey Gabi," Sharpay greeted, smiling. After the musical and the summer drama, Sharpay and the gang became really good friends with each other. She could still be a total stuck up snob, but around them, she wasn't.

After being greeted by the girls, Gabriella sat down in the bleachers, "So, what's up?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Well…" Laura started, "We just figured out that Caiti tried kissing Troy, and Troy of course pushed her away, but then Caiti got so mad so she called in Brett and Brett got in a fight with Troy for trying to steal his girl."

Gabriella blinked as she looked over at Troy; she saw bruises on his arms and he had a black eye. She frowned, "So Caiti lied to Brett saying that Troy had kissed her or something?" she asked, slightly confused.

Taylor nodded, "She was just angry that Troy pushed her away." She shrugged, "It's totally like Caiti though, you know what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

Caiti was co-captain of the East High varsity cheerleading squad, and Gabriella was captain, which made Caiti hate her guts. Caiti was the basic, stupid blonde cheerleader **(a/n ;; no offense to any cheerleaders, it's just the character.)** who got everything and anything she wanted; except for Troy Bolton, of course.

After the musical, Gabriella tried out for the cheerleading squad. She had been captain for a few months at one of her old schools, so it was no problem for her. Caiti WAS captain, until the coach decided to make Gabriella one; Caiti was MAD. And now, she wants Troy, and will go to the lowest low to get him; she never succeeds, obviously. Although she wants Troy, she is dating Brett Mason, the captain of the football team, whom nobody cares about.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she listened to Taylor, "I swear, I hate that girl."

Kelsi nodded, "You ain't the only one, hon."

The rest of the time, Gabriella sat, watching the boys play while the girls gossiped. She occasionally nodded, or said, "I know! She's so stupid." Finally, the bell ring, the boys dropped the basketballs and grabbed their stuff. Troy smiled as he walked over to Gabriella, "Shall we?" he smiled again.

Gabriella smiled, "We shall."

* * *

**A/N okay, so this was a prologue. Nothing happened, it was totally boring. Lol. Sorry. So, REVIEW and I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 1

**In His Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella's POV.**

**Summary; "Just wait," I said, evil in my eyes, "You'll suffer, you and your loved ones. It's just going to get better for me, and worse for you from here, babe."**

**Disclaimer; I don't own HSM or any of its characters.**

**A/N; Woo, chapter 2! Lol. This chapter should be longer and a little more eventful then the previous one. If you're not happy, please tell me, and be honest in your reviews. Constructive Criticism only, please. Bleh, only two reviews last time. I know it was just a prologue and all..but i got like, 5 story alerts and some author alerts aswell. So please guys, if you have me on story alert/author alert, please review. The few reviews I get, the slower I update.**

* * *

Troy and I walked into the classroom together. We sat in our normal spots, and were soon joined by the gang. We all talked a little more, then Brett and Caiti walked in, heads held high; Brett had a black eye and his nose looked crooked or something. I tilted my head to the side slightly before remembering that Troy and Brett had gotten into a fight. I rolled my eyes.

Chad looked over at Brett, "Hey, Mason. Like having your butt kicked?" him and the gang laughed, including me.

Brett looked over at Chad, giving him a death glare, "You better shut it, Danforth. Look at Bolton," he said gesturing towards Troy, "Do you want to look like him right now?"

I looked back at Troy and frowned slightly, he did look pretty bad, even if he had won the fight. I looked back over at Chad; he looked at Brett, trying not to look intimidated, "Like you'll be able to hurt me." Chad said, "Troy may be an awesome basketball player, but he ain't the best fighter in the world."

Brett rolled his eyes, "Is that a challenge, Danforth?" he asked, "Cause I'm totally up for a fight during lunch today."

Chad looked at the gang, then back at Brett, "Yeah, it's on. The fountain, lunch. It's so on."

I looked at Taylor and saw her flinch; she took Chad's hand. I saw the fear in her eyes. She knew Brett could really hurt her boyfriend, and Taylor didn't want that.

Brett nodded his head at Chad, "You're going down." He said, before taking Caiti's hand and walking to the other side of the classroom.

As soon as Brett left, the gang and I immediately started yelling at Chad.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" I yelled first. "He's so gonna kick your butt. You're such a moron."

Taylor sighed, "Chad, think about this. Look at Brett." She gestured towards Brett, "and look at you," she sighed, "Don't do this, I don't want you getting hurt."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Will yall just leave me alone? I'll do what I want, and you'll just have to live with it." He walked to the opposite side of the classroom.

Troy and Taylor were about to walk over to him when Darbus entered the classroom, "Children, in your seats and quiet." She yelled over everyone talking.

Everyone quickly got into their seats, and we listened as Darbus went on and on about why we shouldn't have cell phones.

Finally, the bell rang, and all of us shot out of our seats and ran out of the classroom.

"Finally." Troy said happy to get out of there, "I thought I was going to die of boredom."

I laughed at Troy's dramatic-ness, "You're such a drama queen."

Troy pretended to look hurt, "Ouch, Gabi. That hurt right here." He pointed to his chest where his heart was. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what are we going to do about Chad? You know he can't take on Mason." I said, sighing.

Troy sighed as well, "I know. I don't know what he was thinking. I'm gonna try to talk to him later on during practice or something."

I nodded, "See ya after class." I said, giving him a peck on the lips before walking to my next class.

So after boring history, it was free period. Thank god, cause even after two classes, I was still bored out of my mind. I used to love school, but after awhile it gets annoying. I still love math and biology; it's just the other stuff that's a waste of my time.

I walked to the gym; normally during free period, I would go to the gym to either hang out with the gang, or cheerleading. Mondays, Thursdays and sometimes Fridays we had cheerleading; today was Monday. I walked into the girl's locker room and changed into a pair of sofie shorts and a red tank top.

I walked into the gym and noticed the basketball team having their practice on one side of the gym, and some of the cheerleaders on the other side. I smiled as Troy looked at me, and he smiled back. I then walked over to our side of the gym and began stretching, waiting for the other girls to come. Once they were all there and dressed, I stood up and yelled over the boys, "Alright girls, up, up, up. Let's start."

As everybody stood up, I took role in my head, and noticed that our own co-captain wasn't here. I just rolled my eyes, "Okay, looks like we're missing someone, but oh well, let's start without her."

I turned on my iHome and turned it to our halftime performance song. "We're gonna practice our routine a few times, then do some other stuff." The song began playing and we got in our places; we began the routine.

I felt Troy's gaze on my back as we did our dance part. We did all kinds of moves that some people might find 'inappropriate'. But, whatever.

After the routine was over. I lay down on the ground, cooling off. I poured some of my water on my head. It felt so good. Just as I stood up and was about to give directions about what to do next, the bell rang. The basketball players and us cheerleaders went to the locker room and changed. I walked out with Laura and we walked to class together.

Soon, lunch came. Apparently, word of the fight got out because when Troy and I walked outside to the fountain, almost all of the East High student body was there, waiting for the two boys to show up. I searched for Chad in the huge group, but couldn't find him. Just then, Taylor ran up to me, "Gabi!" she screamed, I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

I blinked, "What's wrong, Tay?" I asked, confused.

"Chad and Brett. They got in a fight during class! Brett completely beat Chad up, and when he finally got up, he went missing! Now nobody knows where he is." Taylor said all in one breath.

Troy blinked and walked to the fountain. He stood up in front of everybody. "SHUT UP!" he yelled to the people that were talking. He began to talk as everybody stopped, "There will be no fight here, there has already been one. Go to lunch." He got off then walked back over to Taylor and I. "Let's go get the rest of the gang, and we'll split up and look for him"

Taylor and I nodded, then we spotted the rest of the gang looking at us with confused faces. We walked over to them and explained what happened. We then split up. It was Troy and I, Taylor and Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay, Kelsi and Jason, and Laura and Tyler together as partners. We went our separate ways and searched for Chad.

**A/N ;; So what'd ya think? I had to do the fighting in class instead of fountain thing cause I am not good at fights. So anyway, REVIEW, and I'll UPDATE.**


End file.
